Foolish Invincibility
by MilkywayScribbles
Summary: It was like any other summer day for Ash Ketchum. Playing out in the woods, receiving a noticeable tan from the sun's rays, and getting into petty squabbles with his on and off friend, Gary Oak. That is, till an untimely dare takes a turn for the worst. Gift for my friend and beta reader.
1. The Dare

**Author's Note: **

What? Another story with our favorite Pokémon Master in the making? What about _Silently Broken_ and all its juicy madness?!

No worries folks, because_ Silently Broken_ will gain new chapters! However, I felt compelled to create this new short story. And why you may ask? Well, my SUPER AWESOME beta reader for _Silently Broken,_ deserves a **BIG** thank you for all her hard work so far, and I wanted to express my gratitude through this story. ;) You are the best, girl! (I really hope this is the fic you've been itching to read!) She requested a pre-series story as her gift (that focused on mainly Ash, Gary and Delia), so here we are with Ash as a nine-year-old during summer vacation! What kind of drama will stir up in this Pallet Town tale? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!

Also, if you have not read my other stories: _Silently Broken_, _Everything Changes_, or _Building a Paddock_, I highly recommend you read at least one before adventuring forth. Otherwise, it might be a tad confusing (hence: I added in some originals characters like Ash's grandparents/Ash and Gary have ongoing problems in regards to jealousy and whatnot. Both of these examples are predominate in _Everything Changes_). By the way, this short story takes place BEFORE _Everything Changes_.

I think I covered everything- oh, and a disclaimer of course! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. If I did I'd probably do the craziest happy dance ever. lol.

* * *

**Foolish Invincibility **

**Chapter 1 **

_The Dare _

_Hide and seek._

The ultimate game of sneakiness, and withstanding long periods of time and not budging a single muscle during it. Camouflaging in nooks and crannies out in the wilderness was a trademark of Ash's, for he had become a natural at the old form of entertainment.

However, he was certainly surprised to have been invited to participate in such an old, yet lovable, form,of simple fun by an unlikely classmate.

Early that summer morning, nine-year-old Ash was left to his own devices. His mother had scurried out the door for work at the _Butterfree Inn_, after the first crow of the neighboring Dodrio, leaving her son with slices of blackberry jam toast, and a bowl full of sugar filled _Lucky Abra_ cereal. Ash had accepted the daily ritual of Delia heading off to work in the early hours of summer vacation, and entertained himself till she got home around two in the afternoon, spending the rest of the day in the blistering sun gardening, or turning on the sprinkler to cool down their sweaty bodies.

After his mom had given him a quick hug and kiss goodbye, Ash grabbed his breakfast and perched himself in front of the T.V., watching a good half-hour of Saturday morning cartoons before journeying upstairs to make his bed and strip off his pajamas. That is, till the repeated ring of the doorbell drew him away from the stairwell.

Opening the door while still wearing his Wartortle bedtime shorts and matching blue tee, Ash was confronted with three smiling boys itching for him to join in on their plans for the day. When he heard the bell beckon for an answer, Ash had assumed it was his grandparents or the mail carrier with a large package. Not Gary Oak and his fellow gang.

No way.

He and Gary had ended their on and off friendship when they were eight, for Ash had gotten sick of Gary's constant picking and prodding and finger-pointing every time he did something doltish by mistake. He was growing tired of always being second best to Gary, always watching the brunette outdo him in everything in school and outside of school. Tarnishing such a friendship however, meant the raven-haired boy would lose other companions in the process. Too much loyalty and faithfulness the neighborhood boys had with Gary, considering none really wished to be on the boy's bad side, and by the coincidence of him being Sam Oak's grandson. Not being able to make trips to the Oak Lab and see all kinds of Pokémon and being teased to death, was not worth the cost of telling Gary off.

Ash was on his own with that one.

But even being considered a bit of an outcast, Ash still had a craving of being with kids his own age during break. Pallet didn't offer much in the form of expensive entertainment, like movie theaters or amusement parks. Simple outdoor pastimes of: hopscotch, jump-rope, bike riding, running, hiking, a pool in your backyard if you were lucky, and of course Pokémon training for those above the age of ten, were some of the predominate recreations in the quaint town.

And Ash had to do several of those childlike activities alone. That or he was with his mom most of the time, which he did not detest in the slightest. He always had fun renting movies from the rental store in town with her, and innocently turning the hose on her, having a water war start in the middle of their outdoor work. But still, watching _Arsenic and Old Lace_ and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ were not films that could hold Ash's interest for very long. He loved Delia, but the kid in him was aching for more than just his mother's company.

Neither were the chores he was smothered with daily. Having to sit with his grandma and watch her knit or help wash three full boxes of freshly picked strawberries, or spend hours upon hours with his grandpa handing him tools to fix his mother's rundown truck or clean out Rapidash stalls, wasn't exactly ideal to the adventurous boy. Bailing hay, tending to the earth, watering _many_ flowerpots, scrubbing dishes, and watching Tauros get corralled for the eighty-millionth time was certainly not what Ash intended for his summer to be filled of. He was longing for a chore-free summer; a break from school where he could hang out with the boys and take long hikes into the hills, and go fishing for Magikarp in nearby streams.

That sounded fine and dandy to Ash.

So the boy jumped at the chance to take part in the fun, and fled to his room to get ready. Though there was a slight problem. Delia had instructed him several times not to leave the house or yard without her permission first. Even if it was to take a jaunt over to his grandparents, his mother wanted to know where he was at all times. Safety precautions were a big deal to the single mother, and on most occasions, Ash understood his mom's wishes and followed through with them.

However, this time was much different. He had an inkling she'd tell him no (considering most outings he had with Gary did not turn over well), and being so filled with excitement, Ash couldn't take the chance at passing it up. It didn't even cross his mind as to why Gary so unexpectedly invited him or if it was his original idea in the first place. Ash was just so thrilled, it didn't matter to him. So thrilled at the thought of being accepted, possibly being able to hang out with the boys more often, that he couldn't say no.

How could he?

Once Ash found a clean pair of socks (or at least he thought they were) and slipped on his tennis-shoes, the four boys ventured off past the Oak Laboratory, and towards the forest-like area of Pallet. It was a fairly long walk before Gary was satisfied with the starting point of their game, treading deeper into the brush and flourishing trees. There were several decent hiding spots to be adopted in the peaceful area, making it an ideal challenge for all. Gary of course nominated himself as the searcher, hoping to find Ash, Tate, and Peter speedily, and show them up in the process. None of them seemed to mind, and figuring they'd make it the toughest challenge possible for the assured boy.

Flying off in different directions as they listened to Gary's loud countdown, Ash leaped and bounded across the hilly forest, his eyes darting from one idea of a hideout to another. He wanted to make it as difficult and crafty as he could, a not so ordinary place Gary would assume him to be. And he had just found that. During Gary's countdown to one-hundred, Ash discovered a brilliant hiding spot near the border of where they were allowed to settle their sanctum, and it was certainly something that could stump Gary Oak. And it did.

* * *

An hour. Ash had been hiding for a straight hour.

His knees were pulled close to his chest, and his chin was dipped down towards the scrapped dried caps, hunched tightly in the cramped opening of the tree's moss covered base. The closed area was damp and sticky, and the temperature increasing wasn't helping much either. But he refused to cave in. Crawling into an open hole in the trunk of an aging tree accompanied by a green barrier of vines to perfectly conceal the boy, was like hitting the jackpot to Ash. In his hourly wait of being uncovered, he picked up the sound of Gary's constant cackling. Clearly he had located one or two out of the three boys.

Then came the feel of the earth faintly rumbling, and mumbles afterwards. Ash could hear Gary's voice distinctively as he felt a presence walk past his hideaway. However, those thundering footsteps belonged to one of the other children. It was clear after finding them, Gary had recruited Tate and Peter in the search for Ash. And none of them were having very good luck. Ash swore someone past his spot at least over eight times. It made him wonder just how long he was going to have to stay masked till someone caught on. Or till he had to unveil himself.

Big, clumsy, and brainless, Tate roamed the surrounding area repeatedly as they searched. Creeping closely near Ash's hideout, only to give up halfheartedly and scoff in irritation. He was the first one to be found, his large frame could not be fully hidden by the tree in which he hid behind (or more like tried to hide behind), nor was it such a quick-witted spot to begin with either.

A breath of relief flew from Ash's mouth as he saw his feet stomp away. If he was going to be discovered, he hoped someone with a larger brain did the finding. That would make his hiding place twice as clever as it already was.

"I can't find him!" the dishwater-blonde haired child suddenly moaned, scuffing the ground with his sandals in annoyance. "Let's just give up and tell him to come out already, Gary!"

_Give up_? Those were two words that never crossed Gary Oak's mind. He was the most diligent nine-year-old that have ever lived; always wanting to impress and surpass his fellow peers every chance he got. Even at the extent of prolonging the juvenile sport of hide and seek.

The determined boy swiveled his head over at his impatient friend with narrowed brows, standing a few feet away. "No way! I'm not givin' up that easily!" Gary whipped away from a couple of bushes he had dug through and stood in a clear area, investigating his surroundings with prying eyes. He grew an obvious sly smile as he mockingly called out to the hidden boy, hoping it would tense Ash with a shudder of fear. "Oh Ashy, I know you're here somewhere!"

If it was supposed to intimidate Ash, it didn't do much good. He did let a gulp slide down his throat however.

"Forget it Gary," Peter insisted this time, wiping a heavy drop of sweat off his sticky brow. "He's probably hiding in a place we'll never find. It's gettin' too hot out here to keep searching, anyway. Let him win, and call it quits."

"Yeah!" Tate interjected. He out of all of them wanted to head back to town as soon as possible. He was extremely parched, and was about ready to pry off his sweat streaked shirt. He wished to be consumed by a big cold splash of water desperately. "Just say the game's over so we can go get some sodas at Greta's!"

Gary only huffed at their begs and furthered into the brush. "Well, you chumps can go get filled up on sugar. I wanna win this round and find Ash."

They watched him as he furthered deeper and deeper through the scratchy bushes and thorns, Gary's head darting every which way. Peter's eyebrows lowered and he sighed, looking to Tate with faint annoyance.

"Geez, it's just a game," the boy snorted with a shrug. "Who cares?"

Apparently Gary did.

He had abandoned the area in which his companions stood and waited restlessly, though his luck was running short. Looking high above in the reachable tree branches, all the long grass that sprouted from the earth in great numbers, and even a few tree logs composing into the ground didn't give him a clue to Ash's whereabouts.

But then came a rustle. A rustle in the cluster of dark green shrubs. Gary hadn't checked out that section of the area yet, and with a swift grab he pulled back chunks of the thick greenery.

"There you are!" he pounced. "Huh?!" His quarry turned out to be nothing more than a Pidgey; scouting the earth for food. Gary crinkled his nose at the bird as it flapped its small wings up towards the shady trees. He clenched his teeth together. "Darn it!" Gary swiped his arm back with disappointment, and folded his arms into his chest. Then came a low huff.

_This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be... _

Ash watched Gary's feet shuffle continuously, inspecting the flourishing bushes that stretched across the woods. He could see the frustration grow on the boy's face, enraged at the thought of losing a simple game of hide and seek to the one who was always struggling to keep up. And Ash sure liked the feeling of having the upper hand. He had played his cards well, well enough to not attract any attention over to his hideout. Hardly any rustling, no temptation of stretching his legs or yawning. Just waiting ever so quietly for the so-called: "hide and seek champion, Gary Oak", to throw in the towel.

And he'd pay big bucks to see that happen.

_Maybe Gary won't find_ me... Ash hopefully thought, feeling a twinge of delight stir up in his gut. Finally, a chance to prove Oak wrong! Oh, how he could taste victory between his dry cracked lips!_ Maybe I'll actually win!_ _I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out-_

Busted.

The prodding of Gary's fingers in the thick vines, uncovered the not so secret hideaway. He pulled the long green strands back enough for the light to catch glimmer of Ash, and boy was Gary tickled pink at the sight.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" The boy's grin was wide and cheeky, an irresistible one at that. "Thought ya could hide forever, didn't ya Ash?"

Ash's chocolate eyes hardened at Gary's intense gaze, and a sigh of defeat flew from his mouth. Just when he thought he was going to win the game, hands down! "Kind of," he finally spat back sourly, beginning to move his sore body. _It took you long enough..._

"C'mon out, the game's over." With a swift motion, the victor of the activity let the vines fall back into their dangling position and stood proudly in the sun with his chest out. "I found all three of ya, so I won."

"Congrats," Ash muttered bitterly in return, as he rose up and dusted the caked dirt off his shorts. He could feel the ache roar across his legs as he stood, and his knees creaked loudly from it.

He hated to watch Gary gloat. Even if it was over the most trivial things, it still made Ash's blood boil. He would have rather watched three full hours straight of his mom's sappy soap operas or do a math problem that gave him an incurable headache. That's how much Ash detested being a witness to his rival's bombastic acts and words.

Gary let a hand rise to his mouth and as he cuffed it, he allowed his lungs to expand. "Hey Tate, Peter!" the boy shouted as he maneuvered his head to the land ahead of he and Ash. In mere seconds the two boys hustled out of the thick clusters of grass and bushes, wondering what on earth Gary was hollering his head off about. "Look what the Meowth dragged in!" he finally exclaimed with a snicker.

His gesture led the two boy's eyes to fall on Ash, who was busy stretching his limbs with a lowered head. The boys blinked in disbelief. They couldn't believe Gary actually found him after all that time of searching.

"Ya really found him, Gary?" Tate repeated, stunned as he looked between the two.

"Wow Ash, you must have had a really good hiding spot!" Peter interjected, genuinely amazed by the boy's skill at the game. "Where were you the whole time?"

"I was-"

"In this rotting tree like a Rattata storing its nuts and berries for winter!"

Ash didn't need Gary to answer for him. And the brunette didn't need to put it so crudely. That Ash could do without.

"He about looked as startled as one when I dragged him out!"

Gary's obnoxious chortling made Ash's eye twitch, and with a raised fist he snapped back. "Hey, you didn't drag me out!" the raven-haired boy corrected with narrowed brows as his face inched closer to his rival's. "And it took you a century to find me! My legs were beginning to cramp up, I could hardly feel them!"

Gary stuck his nose up in the air with his hands on his hips, not fazed by Ash's irritated expression. "Humph! That's not my problem. Besides, I knew where you were the whole time! I just wanted to see how long you'd last!"

Ash's head lowered to his shoulders, his eyes darting away with a snide comeback. "Sure you did..."

There he went again. Gary had too much damn pride to ever admit he was capable of running into a problem that was unsolvable, and that someone else might have the advantage. He needed a lesson on humility.

Thankfully though, neither one of the other boys took Gary's words too seriously. They were still wildly impressed by Ash's advance hiding skills. Instead of complimenting or agreeing with the all mighty Gary Oak, Peter threw a bright smile at Ash and furthered to marvel the boy's upper hand. "That was pretty clever of you, Ash."

This caused Ash's frown to break, and it continued to strengthen as Tate threw in his own two cents too. "Yeah, I went by that tree like ten times, and I had no clue you were in there!"

Gary could see what was happening. It was the rare occurrence in which he was not the center of attention, not being the one to receive all the praise and glory. But naturally he found a way to detract those positive words away from the boy he secretly envied, making Ash's smile diminish faster than the rate of a Caterpie evolving into a Metapod.

"I guess it was smart of Ash," Gary admitted halfheartedly, almost making his rival believe his words were genuine. But Ash was gullible. Gary then retorted, "But not smart enough to outsmart me!" Ash's head hung low and his brief superiority disintegrated. The brassy boy continued, "It doesn't take that much brain power to hide. I mean, it's just an evolutionary adaptation! Even a Bellsprout has that basic function," he snickered and sneered.

Those words stung Ash. He didn't know what an evolutionary adaptation was, but it sounded demeaning. "You don't even know what that means, Gary!"

Gary just smirked again, closing his eyes briefly. "I know a lot more than you think." Ash couldn't tell if that was a definite smirk of knowing the exact definition of evolutionary, or if it was just one of the many expression Gary wore to give the impressive that he was full of knowledge. Either way, it irked Ash.

Soon after however, the bully chuckled softly to himself as he flipped his bangs up in the air, ending the conversation right there. "Let's head back to town. I'm startin' to get thirsty," he suddenly said, nonchalantly strutting away with his hands folded behind his head. He then twirled on his heels, walking backwards, wearing the same sly grin. He couldn't withstand the opportunity to get Ash's goat one last time before exiting the forest entirely. "Oh and Ash, since you were the last person to be found, you get to pay for our drinks. Ahaha!"

Ash's lips immediately drooped into a frown as he shuffled behind Gary and his crew. He had no clue what Gary was expecting him to pay with. He had no cash on him.

Not even a penny.

* * *

The heat intensified as noon came along.

The smoldering walk to Greta's store however, was tamed by soft wind currents fluttering in the air, easing the sweat droplets that were in the midst of forming. Ash walked silently as he and the boys moved down the road, the sound of Gary's laughing at Tate's untimely trip over a large pebble the dominant sound in the quiet valley.

Ash was busy beating himself up on not settling in a more concealed hiding spot. He thought for sure he was going to finally win a round of the frivolous game, but instead, was found by the one person he was attempting to show-up. For once, Ash wished he could prove that he was capable of being named victor. Or at least demonstrate he wasn't the runner-up to Gary. That just made being dubbed the 'loser' all the more intolerable to the boy.

Continuing to meander down the dirt road, Peter's eyes skimmed the blooming nature surrounding them. However, he took interest in a very eye-catching and enormous life form shooting up from the grassy ground. "Hey!" He stopped in his tracks, his hand shoved in his short pockets as he slipped out a few curious blinks at the sight. Ash and the others turned their heads and stared back at the frozen boy, waiting to hear what he had to say. "How old do you think that tree is?"

Tate walked back to where his friend stood, starting to admire the leafy tree himself. "Ancient. Like when my grandpa was a kid."

Gary snorted at that as he and Ash took their stances by the two, folding his arms across his chest. "I think it's older than that for it to be _that_ big," he corrected with a raised brow. "That tree's been around long before your grandpa was a kid, Tate. More like when our great-_great_-grandpas were alive. That's why it's a Pallet landmark."

As usual, Gary was the one to fill in everybody about the basic history of Pallet. What he had claimed was indeed true, for the giant oak tree was planted by the founder of dear old Pallet Town. The sprout served as a monument, the symbol for the town's founding. Ironically enough, it was actually one of Gary's past grandfathers who established the little neighborhood (that is also why the tree was an _oak_ tree), and aided it in the beginning stages of development. And Gary was sure proud of being the descendant to the very founder who made the peaceful town what it was.

Stupefied by his friend's explanation, Tate let a goofy wide grin slip from his lips and a stunning interjection followed afterwards. "Whoa! That tree's _sooo_ freakin' old!"

"Imagine how many times that thing has been climbed!" Peter added, his gaze shifting to the bark of the tree."No wonder why it's in such bad shape."

The grand tree was covered in plenty of scuff marks, peeling the thick layer of bark away bit by bit. It almost seemed like a Pallet Town tradition for the neighboring kids to take a whack at climbing the ginormous structure, and with its physical appearance being so battered and worn, it definitely had taken a hard beating over the years.

"My dad used to climb it all the time," Gary threw in with another cocky smile. "He's a natural born climber, you know? Used to out-do all his friends when they competed to see who could climb the highest."

That was nowhere near accurate. Gary had an unattractive talent of bending the truth at times, and this was one of those moments. His father, Chad, was never remembered at being the champion of soaring up the flourishing tree. More like, one of his close childhood buddies took that title. A father to one of the _other_ boy's standing with Gary. And the sad part was, Gary knew which child was the spawn of the outstanding tree climber. And it bothered him a great deal.

Tate whistled in amazement at Gary's fib, and the tree's overall intimidating height. The round boy might not have been the brightest, but he had enough sense not to ascend the tree without suffering the ugly repercussions. "I wouldn't want to climb it," he huffed with a soft chuckle. "I'd break my neck taking a risk like that!"

Gary sneered as he tried to resist a snicker from being produced. "I wouldn't worry about your neck, Tate. You'd probably bring the entire tree tumbling down!"

That Tate didn't take lightly. He shot a harsh glare at his amused friend, pushing him back slightly with the force of his strong hands. "Shut up, Gary!" he shouted, offended by the boy's blunt remark. Tate's eyes narrowed and with an enraged temper, he quickly threw a somewhat frightening challenge at the brash boy with no hesitation. "Let's see you climb it then! You did say _your_ dad used to climb it _all_ the time as a kid. Prove that you're a 'natural born climber', like your old man!"

Now Gary got himself in a pinch. _Shoot!_ His cackles suddenly diminished and a few unreadable blinks escaped from his eyelids. What was he supposed to say? He was well aware his dad was not near the gifted climber he preached, and even he heard his dad admit the fact more than once. He himself wasn't too terrible of a climber, but still... Mounting up that _high_ of a tree? That was too big of a hazard for even the courageous Gary Oak. It was one of the very few things that honestly intimidated him, and now his abundant arrogance and big mouth made the boys believe otherwise. Panicking silently, Gary couldn't think of an answer. He knew it would be a difficult task to convince Tate with a substantial reason as to why he couldn't accept the challenge of his sudden affront. He wasn't positive if a witty comeback would redirect the boy's attention after openly insulting him in such a boorish manner, making his only defense mechanism weak.

Gary could feel the hint of sweat droplets leak from his forehead as he let a nervous gulp glide down his throat. Tate's eyes were hard as he continued to stare at him, which only made Gary's dart around all the more. If only he could think of something... "Well, I uh-"

"I'm a good climber."

Then unintentionally, a shocking and discreet idea was seeded thanks to one of the boys. Gary's stunned expression stayed the same briefly till a realization hit in, the abrupt words playing over and over in his head. An idea came to mind. And it was so perfect Gary could squeal.

Allowing a noticeably bold grin to leap from his lips, Gary's eyebrows rose at the owner of the claim. There stood Ash, all eyes staring at him in surprise, though Gary's sparked a hint of mischievousness as the unplanned antagonizing began. "Yeah right, Ash!" he huffed wittily, throwing out a counter argument, making his rival vexed easily. "You couldn't stand two minutes up there without crying for your mommy! I bet that's what your dad did. Prissy rich boy he was-"

"Shut up! That's not true!" Ash exclaimed in irritation, his fists tightly clenched together. This wasn't the first time Gary stung Ash with hurtful words about the astray Mr. Ketchum. And it also wasn't the first time Ash reacted so defensively. "I'm not afraid and neither was my dad! I've climbed plenty of trees before!"

Ash was falling for the trap. And pestering him with harsh words about his absent father was just the topper Gary was looking for. He knew what would send Ash over the edge, and what would motivate him to do the impossible himself.

The brunette simply scoffed at the boy's reaction, placing his hands on his hips with a raised brow. "Yeah, and how many times have _you_ fallen on your face? You're a klutz, Ash!" He then started to strut past Ash, and waved a hand in the air towards the boy as if 'asking him' to stand back. "Leave this to the professionals-"

"No!" he hollered sternly in return. Ash wasn't going to give up that easily. Not this time. "I _could_ do it, Gary."

Ash on the other hand, came from a line of climbers. As much as one would think Delia not to be, she too enjoyed the blast of traveling up trees when she was a child, soaring as high as she could go to see the beautiful sky above. Ash's father also had a love for climbing, though with his parents down his throat constantly, he was never permitted to do it like Delia was allowed. He had to be extra sneaky about it if he wanted to experience such a thrill.

And now Ash was determined to show Gary that the knack for climbing ran through his veins. Unlike him.

Gary abruptly stopped and turned his upper body to look back at Ash. His expression was blank till another smile grew from his lips. Though this one was much more subtle, yet still full of mischievousness. "All right," he started after a pause, closing his eyes then letting them flash open again, "then I _dare_ you to climb all the way up to the most secure branch above!" All four of the boy's heads darted to the leafy branches above, then watched Gary's finger extend as far as it could go, roughly pointing to a particular branch. "Let's say, right around there. Think you can do it? Or are you _chicken _like your old man?"

Ash bit back the urge to reply, and stood quietly with slight hesitation. _It's so_ _tall..._ he acknowledged, as he tousled the unexpected dare in his mind. _ And I've never climbed this tree before... But still..._

Like your old man. That really struck a chord inside Ash. The negative talk he heard about his father that floated around Pallet like a disease, always made him feel an indescribable pang. He remembered enough about his dad to recall the wonderful qualities that were inside him, and yet- why did Gary, why did townsfolk who _hardly_ knew him had to speak so ill about the man's characteristics? And to be silently named the bad-seed...

Ash wouldn't stand for someone to openly criticize his father, and he certainly didn't want to take the blunt of it all. Maybe the argument of whose dad was a better climber was one of the weakest confrontations the two had fought- but that acknowledgement wasn't enough to steer Ash away. They had too many fights with too many jabs to let this dispute slip on by without settling the score... Gary just _had_ to be proven wrong. He had to. Even if climbing the tree was insignificant and didn't stop his rival from gabbing more crude things about his dad. But it _would_ be enough to keep Gary's mouth shut for a while in regards to Ash. In regards to the endless judging and torment.

Ash's quietness and lowered head left the others waiting anxiously, except for Gary. He was under the impression that Ash was going to choke, having him give the boy another push in motivation. "Hump! I knew it!" he snorted, one last time. "You're just as big of a wuss as your dad-!"

"You're on."

Ash's serious expression almost surprised Gary, but with one more sneer he gestured towards the tree. "Then _prove_ it."

He paused, then answered. "Fine, I will."

He stormed past Gary with determination and strutted up to the base of the tree. He then bent down to tighten the laces of his shoes and to find a good a grip on the bark of the tree. Peter and Tate watched attentively as Ash did this, though fright was beginning to build up in one of the boys.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Ash," Peter suddenly confessed. He out of all the children was the most levelheaded, and as much as preferred to stay out of Ash and Gary's squabbles, this one in particular needed some interference.

Ash glanced over his shoulder and returned his gaze to the concern child with an assuring smile. "I'll be okay, Peter. I've done this hundreds of times. Just give me a boost," he added, gesturing down to his feet.

Not seeing the point in quarreling because of Ash's headstrong nature, Peter weakly caved in and lent his assistance. "Uh, all right. If you say so." Peter eventually looked to Tate and motioned for his help, having them both support a foot of Ash's in his head start up the tree. They produced a quick supportive lift as Ash found security on the tattered bark, slowly moving up with caution. The boys then stepped back and watched with both awe and worry, eventually beginning to see Ash gain strength and confidence in his strides as he moved along.

_I'll show him... _Ash thought as he felt the sharpness of the bark poke at his bare hands.

"You're doing great, Ash!" Peter encouraged loudly with his hands cuffed around his mouth.

"Keep going!" Tate added, equally as supportive.

The lively boost of words his classmates gave from below, helped quicken Ash's speed. He was almost halfway up to his destination, that is, till a sudden quake struck beneath his body. Ash faltered a little, his footing loosened as he could feel a weak branch snap beneath him. An abrupt gasp leaped from his throat as he felt his feet shift, and the sudden break underneath only furthered his fast paced heartbeat. Ash wasn't sure if this was such an intelligent move after all. But down there... There stood Tate and Peter, and _Gary_ more importantly, and after pursuing to tell the bully that he was capable of achieving the dangerous dare...

Ash didn't want to look like a fool. A big baby (in Gary's own words) who would receive a handful off jabs and jeers and plentiful laughs. It would probably end up topping on Gary's list of: 'Ash's Finest Moments', and the boy didn't want to see that happen. He had to keep soaring, he _had_ to reach the exact branch Gary told him to hook his fingers around for the climb to count.

There was no turning back. It was now or never.

"He's really climbing fast, isn't he?" Peter observed as he used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun's strong rays.

Tate nodded in agreement. "Hmhm!"

Ash was doing well. Very well, it was starting to make Gary look like he was not the child of the great tree climber of Pallet. That little twig that broke underneath Ash's feet wasn't enough to make the boy give up. After taking a moment to glance down at his shoes, and let them glide over to a more sturdy limb, he regained the desire to journey up, only making Gary feel worse. Ash was shockingly doing well, something Gary didn't expect. He thought for sure Ash would become too fearful after his attempt at just grabbing for a branch. But he hadn't. He hadn't quit, and there was no stopping him now. Gary was_ so_ confident that Ash was going to show him up, that he felt compelled to just call Ash back down before he-

"I'm slipping!"

The startling unforeseen cry, snapped the boys below out of their state of amazement. Ash had only made it halfway up to where the branch he was supposed to grab hung, when he finally lost his lucky streak. Another thinner branch snapped thanks to the weight of his body, and his hands had difficulty gripping a smoother branch, compared to the rougher ones he grappled below. His heart was racing so fast, he felt panic rise to his head, and scary images flashed through his mind. Never mind that he might not make it to the limb he was supposed to touch, the terrifying thought of loosing what grip he had left was the boy's primary thought. His legs were now dangling all on their own, with no obtainable branch below for Ash's feet to crash upon. Not even a close one beside him, where his arms could stretch out and take hold of. He was hanging there helplessly near the edge of a short limb, trying not to let the worst circumstance cloud his mind, though it was hard not to.

Then to make matters twice as worse and _twice_ as alarming, Ash's left hand was barely clinging on for dear life and soon slipped, having his right hand being the only form of security. He winced in pain and gasped profoundly as he struggled to cling tightly, the pressure in his arm building up with an unbearable strain. He couldn't let go- if he did, he'd feel an even more terrible pain than he already was experiencing. But he couldn't hold on forever, and with the seconds ticking by faster than the speed of a stampeding herd of Tauros, Ash's final bit of strength vanished.

The boy's overly sweaty hand slithered off the uneven bark, and soon gravity took its toll with a loud ear-splitting scream.

Accompanied by a throat tearing gasp, Peter's eyes grew dramatically as he screeched: "Look out!"

Ash was starting to tumble down. Falling pathetically as he tried to fight the air against him.

Tate too let a cry jump out of his throat, feeling himself shake. "Oh, no!"

"He's gonna crash!" Gary suddenly exclaimed, having his head rush in sheer shock and horror.

"We gotta catch, him!" Peter said, jumping into action.

None of them wanted to see Ash plummet to the ground, and _none_ of them wished for the boy to get hurt in the process. In unison the three boys took charge and scurried around the surrounding area in where Ash was determined to land. They were panicking heavily with their arms wide open, hoping to God they'd catch their peer in the nick of time.

Sadly they hadn't.

The fast paced, unpredictable incident finally struck with a hard thud into the grassy plain, and the repercussions began taking effect immediately.

Between the loud slurring cries for help, and exclaims of hysteria and confusion on what to do, shared among Gary and his companions, Ash was beginning to be submersed in a pain he had never experienced before. It was excruciating to say the least; an insufferable strike of discomfort that cruised through his body, though mainly, it all derived from his left arm. Tears started to shed from Ash's blurry eyes with dramatic wails following after. He had landed smack dab on his left arm, and the attempt at moving him only furthered his aching body. He was badly hurt- so hurt he didn't know what to do or think... It was beyond the soreness of a sprained wrist or bruised kneecap, that much Ash knew... Everyone around him was nothing but dark blurs, and the hands that reached for him only seemed to worsen the agony rather than lighten it. Ash couldn't even properly respond when the boys asked him what was severely hurting, and answer when they asked if they should go get his mother.

No- the result of the crash was far too powerful for Ash to even spill out intelligible words. He just wanted that unendurable misery to cease, for them to have never walked by that damn forsaken tree...

Ash just wished he hadn't taken that haunting dare.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A Painstaking Wait

**Author's Note: **

So here is part two! :) Hope you all are enjoying this short story, and are ready for all the drama that's about to come! I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review chapter one, and to my constant reviewers for their on going support in all my stories. You guys rock, and are so helpful when it comes to motivation! I appreciate all your reviews and kindness! ^_^

And I hope my beta reader will _really_ enjoy this newest chapter too! ;)

* * *

**Foolish Invincibility **

**Chapter 2  
**

_A Painstaking Wait  
_

Nothing could divert Delia's attention.

She had skimmed through at least ten different magazines as she waited anxiously in the bustling Viridian Hospital. Taking a trip to a place for wounds and pregnancies was something the mother didn't plan for on her Saturday. Though, it wasn't like the hospital was a foreign facility to the woman. Ever since he could walk, Ash had been an accident-prone child. Delia had no clue where Ash got his clumsiness from (though she wasn't exactly graceful herself as a child either), for neither she nor her husband had such incurable bad luck with earning random scrapes and bruises on a regular basis as children.

Yet there she was, sitting idly by for her son's doctor to come back and reveal the good and bad news. _Alone_.

Too many times had she sat in that hospital all by herself. Through Ash's regular check-ups, to his twisted ankles after taking a nasty fall in hidden holes out in his grandparents' field, to his strained back from carrying too heavy of a bag of manure for the garden (even though Delia had warned him), to when he splashed a bowl of hot soup and scolded himself, to nearly stabbing his foot with a shovel- Delia had no idea how he could have missed the dirt. That one always baffled her. And of course, all the expenses and medicine the mother had to_ pay_ on her own, and be_ strong_ on her own.

Times in the Ketchum household had gotten tougher the last four years, and this little accident just added another unwanted strain to Delia's already hectic life. And a hardship Ash _didn't_ deserve either. Still, assuming the worst of what was happening behind those swinging doors was a thought Delia blocked with vigilance every time they paid a visit to now one of her least favorite places in the world. Loosing contact with her husband for almost five years had been unbearably painful, but the unthinkable chance of loosing her _only_ child over some freak accident, for him to have been _severely_ hurt to the point where he could- that was something Delia wasn't sure she could live with, and certainly could not think about.

The smell of floor cleaner and latex stuffed up Delia's nostrils as every silent second passed. After checking the time on a nearby clock, the mother had hoped the doctor would be back with some kind of answer, but as she anticipated for the physicians return, Delia was faced with an unexpected surprise.

"How's he doin'?"

She swiftly turned her head, and met eyes with the man who had been her ultimate security blanket as a child. Her father; more than kind it was for him to come down and show concern for his grandson's welfare, there was a part of Delia that wished it was someone else.

Delia shrugged. "I'm not sure." She automatically deduced her mother informed him of the incident without bothering to ask. "The doctor hasn't come back yet."

"Poor kid..." Ernest's knees creaked as he took a seat beside her, mumbling underneath his breath with sincere worry as he looked down at his cracked palms. He had rushed to the hospital the minute Leah had informed him about the mishap, and volunteered to take charge in making sure his grandson was all right. In the mean time however, the least Ernest could do was comfort his distressed daughter, even though he was having a difficult time not fretting over the disaster himself.

Ernest soon sighed and looked down at the floor. "Hope he's alright..." Then came the sound of sniffling. The man steadily rose his eyes over to his daughter, who was_ finally_ allowing herself to have a breakdown in the waiting-room. Delia didn't care if her tears were being subjected by surrounding people. She just couldn't handle the swinging doors opening and closing, the constant rings the receptionist picked up over the phone, the doctors' hushed conversations and little supply of answers, and Ash being somewhere lost in the sea of filled hospital beds and IV's and X-rays, and-

Ernest promptly wrapped his arm around his weakened daughter's shoulders, soothing her with a calming touch and tone. "Hey- hey, Delia," he cooed softly, his lips near her ear. "Everything's gonna be okay."

At least he hoped so.

Getting a hold of herself, Delia let her hand smear away anymore forming tears, and brushed off any from her now flushed cheeks. She took a deep breath as she collected her bearings, trying to let her father's words be embedded in her uneasy mind. "I know. It's just um-" she sniffed again, finally meeting her father's concerned eyes, "hard to sit here and not know what's going on. If he broke anything..."

Ernest shot his daughter a curious gaze as her eyes trailed away again. "Ya think Ash did?"

Another sigh leaped from her throat in grievance. "I have a feeling." Delia felt her brown eyes shake again, and the trembling in her vocal cords erupted slowly between heart-wrenched words and images. How could she not? From how ear-piercing Ash's cries were, to his constant complaint about how much his arm hurt, to his reddening face and tightly shut eyes- "It was a pretty bad crash, Dad," Delia admitted, and her tone was enough to get the message across. "God, I don't even want to picture the look on his face again..."

The pair fell quiet as Delia's fingers graced her forehead and viciously rubbed it. Ernest adjusted his throat and sat with collected wits, trying to piece the puzzle together. With the result of a hospital trip, and Leah panicking hysterically over the phone to relay the news to her husband, Ernest started to become weary of the entire situation and wondered if his daughter had the answers he was looking for.

"Well uh- what was he doin' climbin' that tree anyway?" he asked nonchalantly, scratching his head. "Was it just for kicks?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Delia answered with another shrug. The possibility of her son boldly soaring a tree just for the heck of it was not out of the normal, and had become a very predictable possibility. Still it was... strange. The reasoning that is. "Apparently, Ash was out with some friends all morning. I was under the impression that he was at the house till Prof. Oak called me, and said I needed to pick him up."

Delia's father narrowed his eyebrows, perplexed. "Ya mean he didn't tell ya where he was goin'?" Leah never mentioned that part, then again, she was probably too distraught and addled to broadcast minor facts to her husband. Minor or not, they were important facts nonetheless.

She shook her head. "Not a word."

That part brought disappointment. Usually, Ash tended to be open and honest with Delia in regards to most things, but as of late, he had been more standoffish and frustrated by the life cycle of aging and hormones. And how real friends were a hard thing to find, and keep.

Delia recognized this last year of school had been one of the roughest for Ash. He struggled and complained about making friends, or more like keeping them. And his mom understood the changes, the ones kids start to undergo when they comprehend deep thoughts and social ranking; how some kids develop strong egos and take charge of the playground, and magically form cliques and labels. But not Ash. He was always friendly to all his peers, a social Butterfree in the classroom... well, he was when he was younger. His tarnished friendship with Gary seemed to do a number on him during the most recent tormenting year of school, and Ash made sure that was clear to his mother. He had less and less friends over, not too many invites to birthday parties or sleepovers, and when he did get one, he usually just tossed it in the garbage. Delia was stumped, till her son came clean about his problems with a particular bully, who _always_ ended up going to the exact same parties and sleepovers, and always hogged the jungle-gym at recess with his fellow gang, and spat spitballs at the back of Ash's head in math class.

Delia knew that certain little hellion was with Ash the moment of the fall. But as to if Gary was the instigator or not... it was hard to say. The boy appeared genuinely concerned when Delia arrived at the Oak Lab. Seeing Ash sprawled out on Sam's couch in a bawling fit and Gary and the other boys taking no delight in Ash's discomfort... It made Delia quickly presume the outcome was unintentional. Maybe there was an argument, maybe there was more to the story than meets the eyes but- Delia couldn't believe anyone of those boys intentionally wanted to bring harm to her Ash.

Not even Gary.

Ernest vigorously rubbed his chin as he pondered over the matter, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion. "Hmm... Must have been up to somethin' if he didn't want to ask ya."

Delia's eyebrows lowered and her eyes hardened. She didn't like what Ernest was getting at. "Dad, just because Ash didn't ask for my permission that doesn't mean he was trying to be sneaky about it. He could have honestly just forgotten to ask me-"

"Or blew ya off?"

The mother huffed and her brows deepened. "Ash wouldn't do that. He _knows_ better."

"You also can't forget that he's a kid, Delia," Ernest sharply reminded. "This whole thing smells fishy, and we need to get some answers. You said he was out with some friends, right? Well, this is probably that Oak kid's doin'. That lil' punk is always up to somethin'!"

As true as the old man statements might have been, Delia wasn't going to pinpoint Gary as the ultimate reason for Ash's fall. And she wasn't going to get angry at her father's habit of striking up confrontation. As impossible as it was for her not to be tempted to march straight into Ash's hospital room and demand for an explanation, she just couldn't. Acting so strongly would only provoke more problems, ones in which Delia wasn't mentally ready to handle. She wished to know the circumstances just as bad as her father did, however, making sure every bone was still intact in her son's body was the most important matter to deal with.

And making Gary out to be the villain wasn't going to take Ash's pain away either. Heck, Ernest had no clue what even happened besides what Leah had told him. Or if Gary was there for that matter.

"This isn't the time or place for me to give him a lecture Dad, nor is it time to play the blame game," Delia rebutted just as sternly, thinking only of Ash and his current needs. Jumping down his throat like that certainly wasn't going to solve anything. For all they knew it was Ash's idea and his own doing of getting tangled up in such a big mess. Though the likelihood of him _solely_ being involved in something so dangerous was slim to none. "Ash needs to rest-"

"And we need a full explanation as to why he'd do such a boneheaded move!" the farmer continued to insist, letting his fist hit the plam of his other hand. "About sent all of us into cardiac arrest!-"

"Mrs. Ketchum? And you are-?"

The pair immediately flashed their gaze over at the man in a white long lab coat standing before them. At last, Ash's doctor entered in with the results Delia had been restlessly waiting for, and soon both she and her dad rose from their chairs at the sight of the physician, ending their rising squabble. It was bad enough the receptionist and other people waiting in the lobby overheard bits and pieces of their conversation. Though, the doctor was giving Ernest a rather odd look. He swiftly took charge in clearing who he was.

"Mr. Parker," Ernest finished. "I'm the boy's grandfather."

The doctor nodded. "I see." From there, his eyes trailed to the clipboard resting in his grasp, flipping through a few pages clinging to the board. "Well the good news is, is that Ashton is doing just fine. He didn't suffer a concussion or any other serious injuries. I know you were worried about that, Mrs. Ketchum," the man acknowledged, placing his eye contact on to her. Delia felt a huge burdensome of weight be lifted off her shoulders at the doctor's faint smile and words. But then, the man's mouth drooped. "The bad news however, is that he did break his left arm."

Delia's relief vanished and her mouth dropped. "It's _broken_?"

The doctor lowered his eyebrows. "I'm afraid so."

Broken? Did Ash's bone_ really_ crack? After all his injuries he had never suffered a broken bone before... Delia had assumed that devastating answer the moment she came to fetch her wailing son, but her state of denial prevented her from contemplating on the likely possibility as she waited. _Oh, God..._ she thought silently, letting all thoughts slip. Once the reality had sunk in one painful blow, Delia eventually collapsed her body back in the cushy chair, leaned her head back, and exhaled a deep heavy breath.

Damn, the kid really hurt himself this time. And not only was the bill going to take a toll on the single mother, but for him to be put through such pain and she wasn't there to prevent the accident from happening, made Delia feel sick. As reckless and inept Ash was, Delia never _ever_ imagined for his actions intentional or not, to cause _deep_ physical harm to his fragile body. And now there they were. Ash would have weeks of recuperation on his damaged arm, and Delia was going to have to find a way to stay calm through all of this. However, her head was now spinning with similar questions to her father's. Just how did Ash's broken arm come about? What possessed the boy to climb the giant oak tree without realizing the damaged that could be done-

Or _was_ done.

Even at that, Delia was beyond thankful to know her son was in good hands and that it was _only_ a broken arm. It would heal in time and answers would come. Ash was going to be all right. That's all that mattered. His safety was secure and he'd make it through this untimely injury with all the love and support Delia could shower on him. And she'd take all the whines and 'Mom, I'm fine!', that came with it.

"Now it's never been broken before so it should heal with little to no complications," the doctor continued plainly, pouring as much information as he could into Ash's guardians' heads. "He will be wearing a cast for a little while, but from the X-rays it doesn't look like it'll take too long to heal. I will however have to schedule some check-ups to make sure his arm is healing properly." The man's eyes then shifted to Delia again, catching on to her rapidly growing worried expression. He had seen several loving parents bear the same looks when it came to injuries. "I know this can be a lot to process all at once, but there's no need to fret Mrs. Ketchum. Your son's a real trooper and he's handling this all very well."

Delia perked up instantly. "He is?"

"Yes," the man answered, breaking out into a warm smile. "He was even striking up conversations with the nurses while we were doing the X-rays. None of it seemed to bother him."

Delia smiled softly at that imagery. If Ash was relaxed and he _was_ the one suffering the most hardship, then Delia had nothing to fixate on. From the mouth of the doctor, Ash was acting like his usual friendly self, and was probably fascinated by the machines and technology around him, and wondering how many signatures and cool drawings he was going to get on his cast.

"Well that's good to know in case we have to do this again," Ernest joked lightheartedly. "But hopefully not!"

The physician smiled, bearing a similar sense of humor. "I hear you."

"Doctor, do you have an estimate of when Ash can come home?" Delia suddenly interrupted, getting to the serious formalities of it all. She was beyond happy to hear her boy was flourishing in the bustling environment, however, Delia was curious has to how long he needed to stay and rest.

The man looked back at her, and shoved one hand in his coat pocket. "Oh, I'd say you can take him home whenever you'd like." Then an unexpected chuckled flew from his mouth, bearing a tiny grin at the thought he just had. "But Ash did mention he was hungry, so I would suggest feeding him first before you leave."

Delia and Ernest grinned widely at that. If Ash's appetite was as vivacious as ever, then there was no doubt in their minds that he was going to recover without a hitch.

* * *

"Slow down, Delia! Ash ain't goin' anywhere!"

After one of the nurses directed Delia and her father to Ash's room, she shuffled her feet as fast as she could go without falling on the newly mopped floor. Ernest tried to keep up, but no words of assurance or orders were going to slow down this driven mother.

"I just want to make sure he's all right, Dad!"

Ernest huffed at his daughter's response, shaking his head as they turned another corner. "Ash_ is_ all right," he mumbled. "Take the doctor's word for it..." It was no secret Delia cherished and valued her child, but would it have killed her to have full confidence in the physician and the medical proof? If nothing else, Ernest supposed his daughter's diligence to care and be responsible was better than her being totally nonchalant and oblivious. Even if it was a tad annoying.

Eventually after walking (or more like fast-walking) down one last hall, the pair finally reached the designated room. Standing before it, Delia felt her chest larch with excitement to see her son, and dread to see his hurt arm in a sling. She inhaled a deep breath before pushing the door forward, and her dad allowed a moment of silence to pass.

_I can't believe this is_ _happening... _Delia thought in disbelief, closing her eyes in one tight shut._ This shouldn't have happened... _

In mere seconds, Delia concentration was broke thanks to a gentle touch on her shoulder. She looked over to see her dad with a serine, yet exasperated smile, nodding as if to comfort her one last time. The woman grinned back and nodded in return. Ernest could be a real pain with his opinions and observations, but in that instant, Delia was glad to have him there. Finally permitting that deep breath to flow out, Delia forced her hand on the door handle, and pushed it open with a soft creak.

"Baby?"

Ash's ears immediately picked up the sound of his mother's gentle voice calling for him, directing his attention away from his newly wrapped cast. He watched the door open slowly from his hospital bed, seeing her head peak through with a loving smile. He too slipped out a weak grin, albeit a sheepish one at that, for he was slightly embarrassed about his arm's current state. Ash then quickly figured the nurse or doctor had shown his mother to the correct room.

"H-hi, Mom," he replied as she waltzed in. Then instantly, another presence emerged behind the door. Ash averted his eyes onto the surprised visitor. "Oh, hey Grandpa." He was shocked to see he had tagged along, though after thoughtfully remembering how much his grandfather cared for him, it made sense to Ash.

Ernest returned his grandson's greeting pleasantly as he shut the door. "Hey there, sport. I just wanted to check on ya," he began explaining, standing at the foot of the bed. Delia soon drifted herself onto the side of the bed to be near Ash, already beginning to comb through his matted locks of hair. Ash sighed and accepted his mom's overindulgent motherly touch as he furthered to listen to his grandpa. "Your grandma would have come, but she's swamped at the inn. Says she and Michelle will make it up to ya with a get-well basket of sweets."

Ash produced a big grin and giggled. "Sounds good to me!" The boy would have never thought his grandmother or dear Michelle not being there was a case of abandonment, but he would willingly take the basket of goodies as an offering without hesitation. The two people who passed on the technique and tips in the department of baking and cooking to Delia, sure knew how to whip up a killer dessert and tasty banquet. All of Pallet admitted that, after Leah and her friend had run a successful inn for such a long time, and Ash's stomach couldn't agree more. It always rumbled for such a delectable and divine meal, to boot. That was a given.

Once the boy's dreams of baked sweets dissipated, he shot an appreciative gaze at Ernest, sincerely happy he had made the trip to see him. "Thanks for coming, Grandpa."

Ernest chortled. "No problem, kid. We wanted to make sure you were all right."

Delia was thankful to see her father was behaving himself while visiting with Ash, and not starting up some interrogation on what happened. Even if Ernest meant well about it.

Untangling her fingers out Ash's strands, Delia placed her hand on the bed and threw a sly smile back at her son. She hoped this would lighten the mood. "_So_, the doctor says _your_ a natural born patient. Thinking about going in the field of medicine some day?"

She succeeded in getting a chuckle out of Ash, and he shook his head with a definite and speedy answer. "Nah. I'd prefer just visiting the hospital once in a while, than working in one- but not too often!"

Delia laughed in agreement, silently praying for them not to become extremely frequent regulars. _Yes, not too often!_

The laughter continued pumping through Ash's lungs, till he found himself no longer amused by the comment. He paused for a second, still grinning widely back at his mother with bright eyes. Into her bright eyes... Suddenly, a pang of guilt flowed through Ash's body. He had let his mom down. Innocently or not, he had scared her half to death, and brought on more harm to himself. He had dismissed the rule of asking Delia to adventure out. He neglected the rule of needing her permission. And he was starting to feel really crummy about it.

Immediately, Ash's smile shrank and his shaky eyes gravitated down to his cast. What was he supposed to say? "I um... I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that."

"There's no need to apologize," Delia insisted warmly without hesitation. "We're just happy you're all right, Ash." _Thankful to God you're okay... _

"That doesn't change the fact that I _made_ you worry, Mom," the boy persisted, lowering his head once more. He couldn't comprehend how unpredictable his day had become. And how affected everyone was by it. "I didn't mean for this to happen... It was an accident, honest."

Ash was giving Delia that look again. She felt she was starting to become immune to that sad puppy eye look that physically displayed he meant every word of his apology, and the possibility of an 'incident' happening again_ still_ predominate. And she'd always forgive him for every classic 'Ash mishap to come.' "I know," she replied with strong sincerity and understanding. "And no matter how many times you might get into a jam, I'm always gonna worry. You're everything to me, Ash- but next time- do you think you could try not give us all a scare?"

Ash blushed and produced a tiny grin. "I'll try."

"And tell me _where_ you're going? I don't mind you being with your friends, just as long as I know where you are."

"'Kay, Mom." Even with the discussion, Ash's eyes trailed away again. This resolution came about all to... easy. His voice then cracked as he double-checked one last time. "So... you guys aren't mad at me?"

"Mad?" Ash's mother raised an eyebrow, and exchanged an agreeable look with Ernest. Then, she flew her gaze back at her son. "No. No, we're not upset with you."

"Not at all," added Ernest.

Those sincere words still weren't enough to ease Ash's doubtful expression. He gazed meekly down at the white sheet that cloaked his lower-half, biting his lip with a pause. Ash couldn't believe how easy-going and forgiving his mom and grandfather were being that it almost worried him. At first, he would have sworn they would come at him with overbearing hugs and kisses and nags about the house rules and making wise choices- but none of that was happening. Well, Delia was being her usual overly caring self, but other than that she and Ernest were collected as ever. Ash couldn't figure out exactly why that was the case, as he felt a twinge of anxiety stir inside him. He knew what he did was wrong and was immensely sorry for his actions, however, Ash didn't know if his mother was aware of the full picture. The circumstances in which the chaos emerged. And he wondered if she was just holding back.

"But-" Ash paused again, swallowing down a gulp, "didn't Prof. Oak tell you what happened?"

"He told me you fell out of a tree," Delia informed. She eyed him curiously as his head started to sink into his shoulders. With or without Ash physically showing there was more to the story, she was aware something was up. However, she decided not to press forward on the subject. At least not then. "But we don't have to talk about it right now, honey. What matters is you're safe and sound." _You and I WILL have to talk when we get home though... _

"Yeah..."

Ernest kept his mouth tightly shut. He too wasn't blind by Ash's obvious squirms, and the boy trying to avoid eye contact at the mere mention of rehashing the details. There was no doubt in the farmer's mind that _something_ provoked Ash to pull such a reckless and thoughtless move. Or more like _someone_. And though his grandson tended to be rash, and underestimated the power of nature and all it's feeble branches and rugged mountains, Ash would have never tried climbing Pallet's landmark. The kid loved heights, but that sprout was way _too _risky for even someone as careless as Ash... Unless he was provoked. _That much_ Ernest was certain of.

With a twist of her waist, Delia bent down and reached for something near her heels. Ash observed his mother's movement with wonder as she sprung back up, revealing a small brown paper bag in her hand. He had noticed it when she first walked in, but was unsure if it was leftovers of food she picked up at the cafeteria- or a surprise for him.

"Honey," she started, beginning to stick her hand in the mysterious bag. "I thought this might cheer you up." In mere seconds her fingers brought up, the little soft get-well present she had purchased for him, and Ash blinked at the sight of the gift's blank lifeless face, staring back at him. "It's just a little gift your grandpa and I found at the gift shop. I hope you don't mind that it's a Pysduck."

After the doctor confirmed the permission to finally see Ash, Delia took a quick stroll to the nearby gift shop inside the hospital and picked out a present with her dad. She did not dare budge from her seat till her questions were delivered with answers and for her to be assured that Ash indeed was going to recover swimmingly. So once all the overwhelming news sunk in, she ventured forth and picked out the kind gesture. However, she hoped her son would be pleased with what she had found. All the other Pokémon toys in the cramped store were sold out. And two whole rows of yellow ducks remained stocked up. Clearly, Delia had a limited variety to choose from.

"Nah, it's fine," Ash waved. Taking the yellow plush duck out of his mother's grasp gently, the boy gazed down at the present and examined its stitching and overall presence. It was better than something girly like a Clefairy or a Bellossom, but a Pysduck of all things? Couldn't it have been something tough and strong like a Machop or a Dewgong? As appreciative as he was for his mom and grandpa to think of him, that duck was just so... boring. But Ash bit back his words, and threw a grateful expression in return. He knew how thoughtful and considerate his mom was, and how much she_ loved_ to give and brighten other people's day. So with that in mind, Ash found enough likeness out of the Pysduck to give Delia an exuberant thank you. Even if it was a little difficult for his voice to sound convincing. "Thanks for thinkin' about me, Mom, Grandpa. I really appreciate it."

Ernest nodded back for he and his daughter. "You're welcome, kiddo."

From there Ash's attention was quickly taken away, and given to his mother, after feeling her rub his covered knee softly. "How are you feeling anyway, sweetie? Not too good I imagine."

Ash's lips weakened. "Not really. I mean my arm doesn't hurt as bad as when I first fell..."

That terrible powerless feeling was starting to creep up on Delia again. She took no delight in seeing her baby's arm in shambles, and volunteered her services to hopefully cheer him up. "Is there- anything I could do to make you feel better?"

Ash turned away momentarily, twisting his mouth. He had been continually ordering his stomach to ease their gurgles while the doctor and nurses worked away on wrapping his injured arm, though now an opportunity aroused for him to fill his empty gut. And boy was he hungry! Ash looked back at Delia slowly, bearing a meek grin as he confessed his desires. "Well... I'm kind of in the mood for some Jello... and a sandwich. Can I have that before we head home?"

Even after enduring a high impacting crash, Ash's appetite was still as vigorous as ever.

Delia broke out into a smile as she gazed at her son, and nodded willingly. She figured he'd say as much. "Whatever you want, honey." Ah, music to Ash's ears! And his stomach would have rumbled in agreement if he allowed it to. Ash released a relieved expression to know he was about to receive nutrition, and watched his mom lift herself off the hospital bed. "I'll be back in a few," she stated, standing up. "Get some rest."

"I will. Thanks, Mom."

She planted a delicate kiss on Ash's forehead before strolling out of the room, giving him another loving glance over her shoulder as she closed the door. Ernest soon followed behind after admitting to his grandson that he was dying for a cup of coffee, and Ash permitted him to adventure forth and ease his craving for some strong caffeine. He watched his grandfather exit with mixed emotions on the entire fast-paced day. Ash still couldn't comprehend how he ended up in the hospital, and the painstaking memories of Gary and others looming over him, screaming and panicked, almost equally as scared as he had been. But then, another feeling hit Ash. A feeling of failure. He had almost forgotten he had not fulfilled the dare Gay threw at him, and now felt a larger amount of embarrassment brisk across his skin.

Ash failed.

The words failure might as well have been stamped on his forehead for everyone to see. He failed miserably, and had the physical evidence to show for it. He didn't reach the branch he was supposed to. He didn't prove Gary wrong about he or his dad... About them being great climbers.

Ash's stomach churned over the disappointment, lessening the appetite he acquired when his mom and grandpa were still in the room. He was so vexed, so low, Ash almost felt compelled to cry out in frustration. _Gary is such an idiot... He's probably laughing about me right now..._

With a sigh Ash looked down at his lopsided Pysduck again.

He may not have looked like the pathetic yellow duck, but he sure felt like one.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Fess up

**Author's Note:**

Now onto part three! :)

Wow, it's been a while since I posted a new chapter, hasn't it? Like a month! ^^; I apologize for the long wait guys. Between writing_ Silently Broken_ and my personal life, things have been a bit hectic. But I can promise you that this fic will wrap up soon. There's only one or two more chapters left, and then _Silently Broken_ will be my main priority again, and hopefully finished sometime in June or July. However, I can't guarantee that 100%. It's just a rough estimate, people!

And of course, I hope my beta reader in particular enjoys this new addition! ;)

**P.S.** With the help of my sister, I combed through this five times. It should be free of errors! *keeps fingers crossed*

* * *

**Foolish Invincibility **

**Chapter 3**

_Fess up _

Gary's fingers were beginning to cramp up.

He had been staring into his lap, eyebrows lowered, face scrunched in worry, while his fingers dug into the clothing of his pant legs. He hadn't budged a single muscle since the moment his grandfather's phone rang hysterically throughout the lab, and then the painstaking wait- the fear of _who_ was on the other line and the answer of what _happened _startled the boy. Though he knew exactly who was speaking to his grandpa. Gary couldn't hear much of the conversation, only picking up bits and pieces as he sat in the lab's living room, waiting for Prof. Oak to emerge behind the closed door nearby. Still, he couldn't tell whether the news was bad or good. Well, clearly there wasn't going to be a total happy ending, at least not yet; and Gary honestly did feel responsible for some of it- or more like _all_ of it whether he cared to admit it or not.

Not to mention, Sam hadn't been extremely warm and fuzzy the minute Delia fetched Ash from the lab, and sent Peter and Tate home. The man's face expression was so indecipherable, his voice silenced as he went about his business, making tea and checking his emails. Which left Gary to contemplate. He didn't dare try attempting to strike up a conversation with the professor, out of fear of him being on his grandpa's bad side. As if his conscious wasn't already horrified enough. To imagine the trouble he could get into _would_ get into... Gary was _so_ still, so quiet, one could hear the sound of a pen dropping that entire time as they waited. Anxiously waiting for the phone to start ringing like there was no tomorrow. And the answer that was about to be revealed...

Gary perked up immediately once Sam finally strolled into the living room, hanging the cordless receiver up in its place on his personal desk. Gary flinched and gulped as he heard the receiver click into place; his unsteady eyes watching his grandfather take a seat across from him.

Gary felt his voice crack as he dared to speak with shaky eyes. "W-where's Ash, Grandpa? Is he okay?-"

"Ash is at the hospital," Sam answered plainly, sitting down fully. "His mother said he has a broken arm."

"Oh no..." Gary choked, then another gulp slid down his throat as he imagined Ash's disastrous fall over again. The guilt was beginning to grow stronger. "His left one, r-right?"

The tightness in the professor's ceased at last, allowing himself to sigh in despondency. "'Fraid so. From what I understand however, the doctor says he'll heal up just fine. Thankfully, it's nothing too serious," he added, stating the upside to the accident as he reached for his abandoned tea cup. The call with Delia was long enough that it caused his hot drink to become lukewarm.

Gary sprouted a half-grin of relief. "Well uh- that's good."

At least he wasn't liable for the accident, and knowing that Ash was indeed all right made Gary's tense muscles lighten. He was already feeling awful as it was, even if Ash wasn't his favorite person in the world. Seeing the boy become physically hurt was not his goal that day, nor did Gary wish it upon the already prone reckless kid.

Gary's moment of solace quickly vanished however at the sound of Prof. Oak adjusting his voice. He wasn't finished. "Gary," Sam started, holding his grandson's attention instantly. The boy's meek grin dissipated as well, causing his eyelids to droop in disgrace. He knew what was coming. "I think it's best if you fill me in on this little accident. Now, what exactly happened?"

The brunette narrowed his eyebrows. Gary had briefly explained the happenings to him with Tate and Peter at his defense while Delia was on her way, though it wasn't enough to suffice Prof. Oak's curiosity. But he stated it _again_ anyway, huffing as he did so. "Like I told you Gramps, we were climbing trees-"

"Yes, but _why_?"

"Well um... " Another gulp was lodged in his throat. Damn, how was he going to get around this one? Who was Gary kidding, there was _no_ way. "Tate started talkin' about the tree great-great grandpa Milton planted and how old it was, and then one thing led to another and... And Ash decided to climb the tree."

Samuel looked stumped. "Just like _that_?"

Though Gary didn't nod in return. Clearly there were some important details left in between his grandson's short and sweet statement, and Sam was beginning to worry what exactly went down to make Gary so… nervous. Gary was never nervous, that was a fact in itself and out of everyone he knew he had always been honest with grandpa. No beating around the bush, no nothing. There was a silently implied respect shared mutually between Gary and his grandfather, and to bring such shame and disappointment to the man he looked up to for many reasons… There was a lot riding on Gary's shoulders, and he wished he didn't ask for it.

With a sigh, Prof. Oak settled his teacup back down. He was no fool, and could blatantly see the guilt that was clouding his grandson. Sam remembered seeing his own son in a similar fix, sitting on the sofa with a look of: 'I'm sorry, but I'll probably just end up doing it again anyway'. But Gary looked – a tad different this time around.

"Gary, I'm having a hard time believing Ash boldly climbed the tree because he felt like it," the professor started up again with an arched brow.

The brunette grew defensive. "Yeah, but you know how impulsive he is-"

"Impulsive or not, something came about. And I need you to start talking." Usually Sam didn't come across so stern with the boy for whatever problems aroused the man could get it resolved rather speedily. But Gary was being difficult, giving him the snide remarks he tended to throw at his parents. And Prof. Oak wouldn't tolerate it. "Don't make this difficult, Gary," he persisted sharply, yet with ease. "If you want to stay out of less trouble, you should come clean. You could be making it a bigger deal than it is."

Yeah, right.

Sure Ash broke only an arm and it would heal up in no time, but what _came _about the injured limb was really where the majority of the fault and shame befell on Gary. And to have to confess the bitter truth to the one person he preferred not to know about it…

But maybe Gary could redirect the conversation away from himself with his own questions. "How come you think I had somethin' to do with it, Grandpa?"

Was Gary _really_ trying to throw out _that_ question? His track record with Ash wasn't exactly squeaky-clean, nor did the boys have a strong friendship in which one would believe that they_ wouldn't_ be rude or shoot jabs at one another. They were both guilty in that department. And as much as Sam loved and adored Gary, he was well aware of the boy's nasty habit of picking on and provoking Ash, who already struggled enough to keep up with his faster and wittier rival. Not to mention, Ash wrestled with managing his own heedless behavior too. And if that was the case _again,_ which Prof. Oak was certain of, he wasn't going to be too pleased. Unless Gary appeared to be genuinely sorry, and took ownership of his behavior.

"You're withholding details. It's a little obvious, my boy," Sam explained nonchalantly as he sipped on his tea again. "Your behavior reminds me of a stubborn Wigglytuff I have here at the lab, who refused to confess it started a squabble with a Wartortle the other day, even though I saw the fight with my very own eyes."

There Prof. Oak went again, relating Pokémon to happenings and lessons in life; though the comparison of Gary and Ash's argument to a pair of confrontational Pokémon wasn't too overreaching or unrealistic. Especially when being compared to the brash and strong-willed personalities of a Wigglytuff and Wartortle.

"Pokémon don't talk, Grandpa," Gary snorted back with a subtle laugh. The thought of his grandpa trying to talk and work out a problem with creatures who couldn't even speak English, made him smirk. "Do you _really_ know stuff about Pokémon behavior?" However, the nine-year old had forgotten that his grandfather might not have found it as humorous as he did.

Sam didn't find it amusing. "You want to try that again?"

The boy's smile became a sheepish one, as his grandpa's eyes remained stern and silent. No one questioned Sam Oak about his knowledge and beliefs on Pokémon, or at least someone who only had the education of a fourth grader. And Gary knew he had gone too far once again.

"Uh... sure?"

It wasn't long before Sam's serious expression ceased having his eyes weaken at his grandson's hesitant response. What was it going to take to get through to the kid? "Gary, one of these days you're going to get yourself in more trouble than you bargained for," the man stated firmly, bringing back the seriousness to the situation. "One way or another, it'll all come out in the wash. And I'd rather hear it from you, than Ash, his mother, or anyone else. Now, what happened?"

It almost seemed like Sam was pleading for another answer, wishing for both Ash and Gary to make amends and just put it behind them.

It was just- hard for Gary; having to sit there and admit things he wished he didn't do and yet, he continued to commit because of his own personal problems. And the pattern was something he wanted so badly to hide from Prof. Oak, but in this instance, his grandpa was his best ally. The one who could help him set things straight. Even if Gary was afraid and a bit unwilling to do so.

The silence that filled the room faded as Gary's voice cracked, his hand caressing the back of his head as his eyes darted away from Sam's. Finally, he was going to talk. "When we were lookin' at the tree, I kind of started bragging about how good of a climber Dad was-"

"I think you're mistaken, Gary," Prof. Oak cut him short. "Your father is a terrible climber-"

"Well yeah, I _know_," he huffed back. Gary didn't need to be reminded of that. "Anyway, Tate said somethin' like he'd break his neck on the way up if he tried it, and I made fun of him for that."

"Hmhm," Sam nodded. He figured as much. "Go on."

"Then, Tate got really mad and dared me to climb the tree 'cause I bragged about how great was Dad and-"

"And you were too afraid to climb it?"

Gary's grandfather's question made him scoff. "Well, duh! Climbin' that thing could have cost me a broken arm!-" A broken arm. Gary felt his forehead become warm and just by the hot summer air flooding into the lab. He tried to collect his bearings again, becoming jittery as he grew closer and closer to admitting his wrongdoings. And the reaction he was going to get.

"And then Ash..." The brunette paused, trying not to picture the accident again and again while he carried on. Acknowledging all of this may not have troubled an older individual so much, but for Gary… who was only a child, who truly did feel partly responsible for what happened, and who did not want to dissatisfy Sam by his past actions. Of course he didn't_ force_ Ash to climb the tree, no one did. But that he did give Ash a reason to soar the tree was equally as bad enough. And it pained Gary to recognize that.

"He- he said he wasn't afraid and could do it," the boy continued, struggling for his voice not to fall weak, "so I... I kinda egged him on."

Gary squinted his eyes after releasing the truth, peaking one open just enough to gleam at his grandpa. There Prof. Oak still sat, straight up in his seat with arms crossed over his chest and another unreadable gaze shooting at the boy's.

"Dare I ask?" was all he said.

This is where discussing the matter became very difficult for Gary. He did not want his grandfather to be led to believe that he intended on harming Ash. He would _never_ go as far nor dream about committing such a horrible act, and even though he was envious of Ash over a certain something, a _certain_ someone who was the reason for all of this…

Gary knew it wasn't right.

"You'd be really mad if I told you what I did," he said pathetically with lowered brows.

Prof. Oak didn't want to Gary to hide back in the shadows, away from his problems. Not when they were this close to solving them. And that's what frustrated him the most about it, because he knew his grandson could do it.

"Gary, owning up to your mistakes and _learning_ from them makes you grow and become a better person. And I know you are capable of doing such," the man stated, a hint of compassion and understanding implanted in his vocal cords.

"If you're worried I'll be mad, well…" He could see Gary's expression wilt as his chin dived lower and lower to his neck. Sam didn't want to make his grandson feel so low about himself. That wasn't his goal at all. All the professor was asking was for the boy to take hold of what happened, accept it, and do what he could to make up for it. Even if all he could was apologize.

"…Disappointment and anger are two different things," Sam finished at last. His voice then morphed into a more reassuring one, calling for his grandson's attention slowly between every word. "I could never be angry with you Gary, but I will always hold you accountable because I know you are capable of doing what's right. If you don't want to let me down then, prove to me you can take responsibility."

Prof. Oak's lowered lips turned into a soft smile, the power of it finally capturing Gary's eyes. "I know you can."

Those words… They stirred endlessly in Gary's mind. Sam believed him, had _faith_ that he would do the right thing and come clean. And that was something Gary wasn't going ruin.

Not this time.

"Grandpa, I..." Here went nothing. "I teased Ash about his dad."

* * *

"So which one did you like more? The apricot or chocolate muffins? Or did you prefer the raspberry sorbet-"

"It was all really good, Michelle," chuckled Ash. There was enough evidence to support the boy's claim for his small plate and bowl that was seated on the coffee table had been licked clean, not leaving a single crumb. And his stomach could testify for that. "I can't pick a favorite. But I think if I eat any more I'm gonna be sick!" he added, gripping his stomach.

He had scarfed down the food from the cafeteria his mom and grandpa brought back for him, and then came home to find Michelle and Leah busily cooking up a dinner in the kitchen. Ash's gut couldn't pass on the great meal. A great meal that certainly surpassed the hospital cuisine. Plus, how could he not dive head first into the _many_ leftover desserts they had saved for him that were from the inn? There was an abundance of different kinds that it would have been rude of Ash not to at least sample some, seeing all the trouble his grandmother and family friend went to. However because of that, Ash could see his overindulgence was probably not the wisest decision, like the many others he made that exact day, now feeling the after affects in his gurgling stomach.

And Delia reminded him of that.

It wasn't long before she wandered into the living room, overhearing their conversation as she picked up the last remaining dishes from her son's dining on the couch. "Yes, I do think you've had enough sweets for tonight, young man," Delia threw in with a raised brow and mild smile, earning a sheepish grin from her son in return.

"I won't have anymore, Mom," Ash replied as she walked away. "At least not for a couple of hours..."

The boy's mumbling made Michelle produce a faint laugh and shake her head as she sat on a chair near him, and she wasn't the only one who picked up on his deceitful grumble.

"Uh-huh," Delia answered as she scooted along, just enough to make Ash's hair stand up on the back of his neck. And for him to sweat-drop with another silly grin, noting her good hearing silently to himself.

Typical Ash. The mother was glad more than ever though to see him behave and eat like his usual self, and that he was doing his best to keep his chin up through the sore muscles and uncomfortable cast. That day certainly had been a real whirlwind for the both of them, and to finally come home, kick off their shoes, have a good meal with family and friends around... Delia was just thankful the day was wrapping up on a positive note.

Or so she thought.

Pressing forward into the kitchen, Delia stopped in her tracks, staring curiously at a scene taking place. Right before the woman, stood her parents mumbling to each other in faint whispers as they went about cleaning up the dishes. Delia at first didn't think anything of it, playfully catching their attention with remark as she crept up behind them.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" she asked, jokingly. "Having a secret conversation without me?"

And then, they fell silent.

Leah was the first to look to her daughter, smiling softly with an answer. She didn't appeared to be spooked. "Oh, no sweetie. Your father is just busy being a detective again," she added, eying him.

Ernest however, didn't seem to pick up on the funny note of his wife's remark. He stood by the sink, starting the now full dishwasher and fidgeting with the buttons in a huff. "No I ain't, Leah," he clarified, finally operating the appliance properly. "I don't need to snoop, 'cause I already know the truth."

Delia immediately sighed. She had a feeling in regards to what this 'detective business' was about. And she still wasn't in the mood for it. "Dad, if this is about Gary again, can we just drop it?" the woman asked, no, more like ordered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Delia's primary concern was Ash feeling better, not integrating a possible nine-year-old perpetrator about the whole accident and controlling the situation. While she was present, Ash didn't seem to act like he had a problem with any of the boys, and if there was, he was doing a very good job at concealing it. Plus, she wasn't in the mood to go looking for trouble that might even be there. Though it was slim to imagine so.

"No, we can't, Delia," her father answered, lowering his voice so Ash wouldn't hear the commotion. Ernest then peaked past his daughter's shoulder enough to catch a decent glimpse of Michelle still chatting away with the boy, giving him assurance that Ash was indeed unaware of their discussion. "That little punk has done too much as of late for us not to suspect some foul play," he continued to persuade, catching his wife and daughter's attention again. "And we can't go on ignorin' it."

Delia could feel the muscles in her neck and shoulders beginning to cramp just by the mere mention of this extreme talk. "Listen, I'll talk to Ash, okay?" she said, staying as calm as possible. "Just give him some space right now. He's sore and tired, and is probably not up for all of this. Ash will talk when he's ready, Dad. I know he will."

Delia was certain of that and there was no denying it.

Ash had tended to be very open with sharing things about his friends and school with his mom, seeing she was the only parent he could turn to. She had installed in him at a young age that he could always come to her if he needed advice or just to talk, and that it would stay just between them. And Ash had done just that, for a while that is. As of late, Delia had taken notice that her son was starting to be a little more independent, a little more reserved in his thoughts and talks about how his day went. Not so eagerly open to share everything with her like when he was in kindergarten or first grade, or even second grade... which appeared to be very natural for a boy his age, yet now with this little mishap and Ernest's heightened speculation, Delia quietly worried Ash may _not_ come forward.

Then again, who's to say something was bothering him? The mother couldn't tell, and she certainly wasn't going to read into and drive herself crazy either.

"Delia's right, dear," agreed Leah, laying a gentle hand in front of her husband. "Besides, it's not your place. Let her handle it."

The pair braced themselves for a mild Ernest rebuttal or insistence of some sort, but on this occasion, he waved his white flag much sooner than they imagined. "Fine," he huffed, like a child. "But I just don't like what I see-"

"I hear you, I hear you." Delia just knew there would be an add-on to his begrudging agreement to stay silent. "Believe me if there's a problem, I'll take care of it."

The farmer seemed sufficed with his daughter's reassurance. "All right," he nodded firmly. Not a moment later however, did Ernest feel tempted to shoot his mouth open again, rising his index finger in the air like a preacher, speaking of the holy gospel for all to hear. Though Delia and Leah weren't exactly ready to hear a 'Bible lesson' from Ernest, any time soon. "But the next time somethin' happens between those two, let me give Ash a lesson on being the bigger person," he went on seriously. "Being a _real_ man."

Leah chortled outwardly. "Since when?" she scoffed, cocking another mischievous grin. Sometimes she couldn't resist the urge to giggle at the dramatic things her husband said. Even if he meant well. "You always try to avoid giving the grandkids lessons."

"This time is different, hon. This ain't about no chemical change in the body or proper etiquette." He almost appeared to squirm uncomfortably when he threw out his interesting examples, making the ladies only shake their heads further. "Nobody is gonna kick my grandboy 'round. He needs stay stick up for himself, and tell that Oak kid to take a hike. Ain't right what he's doin'."

"Yes, and what will that lead too?" his wife rebutted. "A fist fight?"

"I never said violence was an option!" he shouted in frustration, then quieted his voice instantly after recognizing it had increased so dramatically. Though just because the farmer took control over the volume of his vocal cords, that didn't mean the sternness of it faded away. He quickly flashed his eyes at Delia again, catching her releasing some facial expression to his comeback, as if he wasn't saying anything important. "And don't you roll your eyes at me, lil' missy!" Ernest suddenly whispered firmly as he waved his finger at her. "I'm just tryin' to give the kid a fightin' chance. He needs a- a father like figure to look up to-"

Delia didn't take his outburst to heart, and only sighed again out of slight exasperation. "I know you're trying to help, Dad."

In his own unique and strange way, Ernest was. He was extremely rough around the edges, and gruff and sometimes impossible to deal with. But he was a good man at heart, always looking out for his family and inspiring his daughters to be the best they could be, to be strong independent women like they were. And now, he was simply attempting to give his only grandson a little piece of advice on school bullies, and squaring one's shoulder when the going gets tough. Though his words of knowledge weren't always very informed nor on a deep level as one would like.

"But I think it would be best for us to save this conversation for later," the young mother continued persuasively. Her eyes had fallen to the microwave, observing it was growing late in the evening, and that the sun's rays were beginning to darken through the clean glass windows. It was time to hit the sack. "You both have done enough for us today, and I want you to get some rest."

Leah grinned warmly back, and waved her hand in the air. "Oh Delia, we're fine. You know your father and I would do anything for Ash. Michelle was on a baking spree anyway this morning," she went on, justifying their reasoning for wanting to lend a hand. Then as she started to wander out of the kitchen, the older woman threw another playful glance at her husband, egging him on. "And your father likes playing detective whenever he can get the chance-"

Ernest furrowed his eyebrows and stomped at her, not lightening up at all. "Leah, this is some serious business I'm talkin' about-"

"Whatever you say, dear," she cut him short, casually, not taking her husband serious for a second. Leah knew he'd move on from his little rant any minute now, and naturally changed the conversation over to another topic as they made way for the front exit of the house. "Sorry about dirtying the kitchen, Delia," said Leah, feeling bad for inviting she and Michelle in like this.

But she didn't seem to mind. "No, no it's fine. You guys helped me pick it up anyway."

Back inside the corridors of the living room however, Michelle was still in the middle of questioning Ash about the tons of desserts she had baked for the day, excitedly giddy and anxious over the feedback of her creations and well, her usual overly boisterous passion for the culinary field. But to her dismay, Ash wasn't really much help in giving constructive criticism, nor was he that quick-witted in the occupation. He liked food in general, and found most things tasty and eatable. Which left his opinions to be very one-noted and repetitive.

"What about the lemon meringue pie?" the chef asked enthusiastically. "What did you think of that one? Was it too tart?"

Ash just shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not really into lemon, Michelle-"

"Oh Michelle, quit quizin' the boy like he's some culinary expert."

Michelle's eyes immediately gravitated up, finding Ernest standing before them, looming between the couch and chair. She simply ignored his remark and made way to the door for her shoes. She did however, feel a little embarrassed for letting her excitable emotions drag on.

From there, Ernest gave Ash a gentle pat on his shoulder, with a final goodbye for the evening. "Ya take care of yourself tonight, all right Ash? Rest up and feel better."

The boy nodded in return. "Thanks, Grandpa."

"I'm sorry if I got a little too excited, sweetheart," Michelle abruptly apologized, slipping on her sandals. "I just wanted an opinion from my taste-tester-"

Ash couldn't resist his laughter. "It's okay!" He wondered how long Michelle planned on calling him by that pet-name he rightfully earned at age three. "Night, Michelle."

She smiled meekly back, thankful for his patient and sweet demeanor to both her and her bake-crazed nuttiness. "'Night, Ash."

Then the three rounded up their belongings, marching out the door with a few more goodbyes as they began to waltz out of Delia's front yard.

"Thanks for letting us cook for you, Delia," Michelle stated with another wave.

Delia remained standing in the door, giving a couple more waves in return. "No need to thank me," she winked. "You and Mom can cook anytime you feel like it!"

She could hear Leah and Michelle find the humor out of her harmless reply, watching them step out onto the dirt road safely, and going separate ways to their homes for the evening.

"Have a good night, Delia, Ash!" Leah called again, walking hand in hand with Ernest.

"Thanks, Mom. Bye!"

And with that, their little shindig ended.

Sighing out of tiredness, Delia ventured back into the house and closed the door, turning on her heels to face her son again. Finally, peace at last. "It's been one crazy day, hasn't it?" she said with a weak smile, strolling through the entryway and towards the couch.

Ash watched her as she moved along, twisting his mouth in discomfort. "Yeah."

A long day was an understatement.

Delia's nonchalant, overall calm behavior in regards to the casualty seemed to irk Ash rather than relax him. In most instances where he'd simply get a scratch on the knee due to loss of control on his bike, or ended up burning his fingers when warned the cookies were still too hot to snatch she'd usually smother him (which was merely an exaggeration thanks to Ash's perception) with motherly scolds and worries; yet this time, his mother was very composed about the whole thing. A little _too_ composed. Did she know what happen, but remained silent on it to her son's knowledge? Was Delia well aware of how Ash's little misadventure up the tree came about? And was it thanks to Prof. Oak? Ash couldn't read his mother's casual grin as she strolled over to him, a rush of anxiety building up inside his already tense body. If Delia _did _know what came about the incident, why wasn't she bringing it up? Was it because of the reasoning behind the dare? And was she even alerted of that too? Those painstaking questions flooded Ash's mind has he sat silently, making his cheeks warm as he nervously contemplated on what was about to take place next.

If she was going to say anything.

As Delia pranced over she stopped at the coffee table, raising Ash's empty glass in the air. "You want any more juice?"

The boy shook his head, trying to stay cool as possible. "Nah, I'm good."

The woman then placed the glass back on the table without speculation and journeyed for a seat. From there, Delia soon plopped onto the couch, sitting across from Ash with her legs tucked underneath her and a pillow comfortably resting in her grasp. "So," she started, still adjusting herself, "you feeling okay?"

"Hmhm." Ash's eyes fell to his wrapped arm again. "I'm still really sore though."

"The doctor says you'll be feeling it for just a little while." However Delia preferred to take the complete pain away now than later. Even though she was positive that her son was going to heal just fine, and that the doctor's word was honest and reputable, Delia still couldn't resist the natural feeling of remorse. She felt terrible that this all happened that she hadn't prevented it. Still, it was a life lesson to Ash about safety. Delia just wished he didn't have to have such a severe result of his recklessness. Taking a deep breath, the woman allowed her eyebrows to seep, letting her gentle hand caress Ash's messy knots of hair with a sadden frown. She just couldn't help herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry this happened, baby."

She wasn't the only one.

"Me too."

Once Delia's hand untangled itself out of Ash's tresses, she leaned back and smiled weakly, a moment of silence passing.

Ash wasn't sure what to say. He could have just been reading into Delia's motions and such, fretting himself to death over things his mom was most likely ignorant of. But if that was the case, was it right not to inform her on the situation anyway? If she was in the dark about the entire circumstance, Ash supposed no trouble would rupture over the matter. Then again, with Gary's big mouth he'd probably twist the story around completely... He couldn't make up his mind.

The boy's eyes darted away from his mom once more, focusing on his cast as he compulsively reiterated the same question he asked in the hospital. Ash _had_ to make sure. He had to know for certain. "I um…" He slipped a loud gulp as his brown eyes slowly beamed up like a Growlithe, caught for eating freshly baked goodies off the counter. "You're still not mad, right?"

Delia gave a puzzled look. "Ash, I already told you, I'm not mad. I am gonna wonder though why you keep needing to ask me that." She watched him carefully as he remained quiet, avoiding eye-contact as she spoke.

Now Delia was becoming suspicious. What was Ash getting at? She started to assume her son was feeling guilty, or worried he was going to wind up in some kind of trouble over the mess. But as to what it may have been, the mother was clueless. Or more like tried to overlook the likely assumptions implanted in her mind.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she persisted after another brief moment of silence. Ash didn't respond. His eyes stayed cast down as Delia continued to peer at him. "As long as you didn't commit a felony I'm not going to get upset," she added, trying to be lighthearted.

Even at that, the accident might as well have been one.

Ash could feel himself beginning to cave in, the anxiety and concern munching on him vigorously. How could he put this delicately without setting her off? "It's just…" He found himself struggling as he huffed heavily. "This whole thing with the tree and… and Gary."

Ash examined his mother's expression change. "Gary?" She appeared perplexed, lowering her eyebrows with a slight frown. It was clear when she went to pick up Ash Gary was indeed one of the witnesses to the untimely accident. However, Delia didn't really consider that he was a part of the disaster after seeing how concerned he looked. Then again, it didn't surprise her. After all Ernest had brought that possibility up while they were still at the hospital and then _again_ in the kitchen, which severely agitated her both times. She didn't like jump to conclusions and think the worst in people, even if it seemed foolish and naïve. And Delia knew if Ernest was still at the house right then and there, he'd be rubbing that little fact into his daughter's face.

"What do you mean Gary?" she asked, again. "Ash, did you two get into an argument-"

"I didn't start it, Mom!"

His sudden reaction took Delia aback, her patience wearing a tad as if he was presuming she was calling fault to him. The mother was merely asking, and figuring what the most probable problem arose earlier that morning. It had become a ritual for the boys to find something to debate about, and naturally she presumed it. It wasn't like either one of them had set a good track record for themselves when interacting. "Ash, there's no need to be defensive!" she said, sternly. "I wasn't accusing you, I was simply asking. Now just calm down and take a deep breath." At the lowering of her voice, Ash let a noticeable huff fly through his nostrils, falling silent again as he stared off to the side. How was Delia going to get through this?

"Were…" She paused, holding her temple momentarily as she collected her wits. "Were you boys having a race up the tree or something-"

"No!" Ash caught himself blurting abruptly again, softening his vocal cords as well as his expression. He didn't intend to come off so defensively, but he just didn't want his mom to get the wrong picture. He wanted to be clear and honest with her. Even if it hurt. "No, we…" He was trying to start again, with more maturity and calmness to his demeanor. "We were just playing hide and seek for a while past Prof. Oak's lab. And when we were finished, we were planning on going to Greta's for some sodas. But then Tate and Gary stopped and Gary started talkin' about the oak tree that his really old grandpa planted. You know, the founding tree or whatever?"

Delia was following along. "Yes, Prof. Oak told me."

So that much she knew. All right, so the pair was caught up on the general information of the first part of the day. However, the second half, the more challenging and awkward side to explain was still left unclear to Delia. And Ash would have to delicately elucidate it all.

"But for some reason, Gary kept going on about how good of a climber his dad was and how he used to climb that tree all the time. So Tate suggested he should climb the tree to prove it but…"

"But what, honey?"

The boy knew his mother wasn't going to be pleased with the next couple unveiled details; nor could he blame her, for he wasn't too pleased with his choices himself. Or how it all came about for that matter.

Ash sighed once more as his shoulders became limp in regret. "I opened my big mouth and said I was pretty good at climbing. Wish I hadn't said that now…"

Delia paused, then gave a sudden shake of her head in befuddlement. "I still don't understand, Ash. Did you just feel like climbing the tree-"

"No." This time, his voice rang with a plentiful amount of shame. Ash wished he could honestly give her that answer, make her believe he simply did some spineless stunt for kicks. But that wasn't the truth. With one more deep breath, Ash braced himself for the worst. "Gary ended up daring me to," he finally muttered, a bitter taste residing in his mouth. "I don't know why he didn't just show off himself. It's never stopped him before."

Delia couldn't believe her ears. Her mouth fell open almost immediately. An expression of disappointment and shock mingled together forcing Ash to look away. She comprehended he was only a child, for it to be natural for him not to use his head as often as an adult would but still- A _dare_? Delia knew her boy was naturally brave and bold at heart, but to seriously think he could climb _that_ tree without fail? And do what _Gary_ of all people said? Where was his head?!

"_Dared_ you? Ash, you know better than to agree to a dare!" the mother swiftly reminded. "I don't care what Gary said, you shouldn't have done it! It was beyond dangerous-"

The boy was afraid his mom would react this way. And rightfully so, Delia was privileged to be upset like any caring devoted mother would. Though, would it have killed her just to give Ash a chance to explain himself fully?

"But Mom, you don't understand!" Like Delia hadn't heard that one before. But she sat and listened anyway, biting back her tongue as she endured his case and reasoning. "I couldn't just not climb the tree! He wouldn't let me live it down-"

"So if Gary dared you to jump off a cliff, you'd do it?"

Clearly, it wasn't convincing enough.

Ash blinked and diverted his gaze again. "Well, no-"

"Then what makes this acceptable? Why Ash?"

It was beginning to seem impossible to get her words of advice through her son's thick skull when it came to the notorious neighborhood bully, Gary Oak. Ash didn't deserve this kind of treatment, and Delia wasn't sure how many times she would have to remind him not to accept a challenge and let the boy bother him. It takes two to argue, and the woman could only do so much to help him. Ash had to get a hold of his own emotions and not allow Gary to make him feel so- inadequate. A "loser", quoted by Gary Oak himself.

"I've told you a hundred times, it doesn't matter what Gary says!" she carried on, passionately. "He's just being a bully-"

"Yes it does!" Ash's voice had grown extremely louder and defiant, determined to make his mom really listen to why he felt his way, why he couldn't shrug off Gary's hurtful remarks and jabs. _Really_ tell her the truth about it all, _really_ make her understand. Tell her things that had been truly bothering him.

Delia froze with a stunned gaze, her chest rising up and down at a quicker rate, examining her son's intense expression morph into a weaker one. Like he was holding back tears. "He tells everyone at school lies about me, Mom!" Ash elucidated at last, unleashing the hurt and anger that had been long overdue to be expressed. It was more than being publicly humiliated in front of his so called 'friends', from the snapping of the branch. It was more than just wanting to one-up Gary again and boast. It was much deeper. "He takes all my friends away, he won't let me play baseball out in the field anymore, or go to the lab or anything! And right when I thought he finally wanted to hang out with me for real he just…"

His cries finally seeped from his mouth, and the tears were starting to trickle down afterwards. This had been an ongoing problem, and Delia was _very_ much aware of the overall distance and mutual disrespect between the boys. But to see her boy finally lose his confidence, to breakdown like this... it saddened her deeply. That Gary had been so deliberately hurtful and led Ash to believe he might, just _might_ want to try to get along, to respect one another- to be friends. Even if it was just for the day.

But not all those harsh words and remarks were _all_ geared to Ash as Delia thought. And those words and remarks stung a much rawer cord inside the boy.

Taking another breath to get a hold of himself, Ash forcefully fought his way through the water-droplets tempted to roll down his cheeks. He wasn't going to halfway finish his explanation, or leave out the details his mother may not care to hear. He couldn't take it. Ash couldn't take being told things about his hero that weren't true. Ruining any precious thoughts or memories he had left about the man. Even if this little spat was very mild compared to other confrontations, it still was inexcusable. It couldn't be overlooked.

Ash's eye lids closed shut, his eyebrows narrowing as he continued fervently, every word strong and definite with meaning. He had it. "Gary pushed me so far today Mom that I… I couldn't let him just stand there and mock him again! I had to defend him! I had to prove him wrong!"

"Mock him?" Delia was growing extremely concerned, leaning forward as she took her son's grasp tenderly into hers. She was baffled to see him so distraught it left her lost for words and twice as addled as before. Defend him? What did he mean? "Ash," she started again calmly, looking directly at him with soft eyes, "who are you talking about?"

Ash sucked in another breath, gazing right at her with a cloudy vision. He couldn't believe he was about to say _it_.

"Dad."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
